If wishes were horses
by Cake-a-kat
Summary: Gilbert buys a potion to make Roderick fall in love.


**If wishes were horses…**

Of course it had to be me. "Mr. Beldschmits! Please read that note out loud to the entire class!" I stood up sweeping my eyes over the large class. Antonio gave me thumbs up while Francis just smirked. I reminded myself to smack him later.

"Well Toni is the one I was passing notes with so doesn't that mean he has to read them too?" I asked sheepishly. This was so un-awesome of Ms. June, the English teacher. I blew some of my silver hair out of my face, trying got rip the note up. There was no way I could let that prissy Spec's know what was on the note.

"NO. You read it out loud and you both will be in trouble." I sighed. She could be very difficult at times. Oh well, I'm still awesome.

I looked down at the paper in my hand then back at the class. I really hoped Spec's wasn't in here to hear this. "Toni wrote, 'Man this is boring.' I wrote, 'yeah. I wish West was here so I could annoy him.' Toni wrote, 'if Romano was here I would be sitting next to him. He is at home sick though.' And then he drew a frown. Then I wrote, 'Thank Gott. I can't stand your boyfriend.'" At this I blushed. Yeah it was common knowledge that Antonio was gay, but it had been a shock to me and still was. When we were in junior high he would always flirt with girls and say dumb sappy things to them in Spanish.

"And then Toni wrote, 'Shut up. Go kiss your brother.' Then I wrote, "Dude, I'm too awesome for west. Besides, I don't even like him like that. And you know who I like.'" I blushed even more. I really hoped Spec's wasn't in here. "And then Toni wrote…'Yeah, like Roderick wants to go out with you.'" The whole class busted out laughing. I then saw my fear. Roderick Ecleston, the richest kid in school, my crush, was sitting in the back of the room.

I sat on the roof totally embarrassed, but still awesome. Toni and Francis were skipping with me so I didn't have to live through laughs from everyone else. News flew fast at our school. "Mon ami, maybe he doesn't hate you? You know he is Bi so you still have a shot." said Francis.

Roderick had already been in three relationships. In 7th grade Antonio had asked him out to make Romano jealous. They only went out for two weeks and the plan failed. In 9th grade Francis asked him out to show me how easy it was to ask him out. They went out for almost a month. Then Francis dumped him for Arthur. Then Roderick asked out this crazy girl called Elizabeth that we all thought was a boy in elementary school. Even she thought she was a boy! They had gone out for a few months then Elizabeth had dumped him for this Belgium chick.

I simply sighed and sank lower. "Francis, he looked at me with his hate eyes! He will never forgive me! Gott, he might even hate me so much he will never go out with me!"

I buried my face in my hands. There was no way he would ever accept me. Why did I have to ruin everything when it came to him?

Antonio patted my back and leaned against the fence. I watched him stare into the sky with glazed eyes. "You know amigo, life is short. And there is someone out there for everyone. So why don't you keep chasing him." He said. He looked at me with his amber eyes, full of sympathy. He was going through the same thing just worse. His crush since 5th grade had turned him down. Again. For the twelfth time.

I just leaned back against the wall. Only if there was a way to make him fall in love with me…"I just wish he would realize how awesome I am and come clean" I said sourly.

"Mon ami, if wishes were horses then beggars would ride."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that if wishes were as common as horses are then the beggars would be rich."

"That's stupid."

Francis just looked at me and raised one eyebrow. "You really don't know about Arthur do you?" He said in a quizzical tone. Well what was that suppose to mean? The awesome Gilbert remembers everything and knows everything! "If you have enough money he will give you a love potion."

Arthur stood in front of me, popping his gum. He had his shockingly blond hair with red and blue tips, hair spiked today. He looked at me with a bored expression and took a sip of his tea from the black thermos in his hand. "Yeah I can make you a love potion. But there is a price. And rules that go with it." He said.

I didn't really care about the price any more. I was desperate. I needed Roderick to fall for me or I would scream. "Price isn't a problem Arthur. I need that potion now." He simply raised an eyebrow and looked at me, much more interested. He shifted his weight and opened his trench coat.

On the right inside section, was full of small bottles. They were all corked and labeled. The colors were amazing. Bright blue, deep red, light pink and puke green. Arthur smirked at my amazed face. "These ones are the love potions." He motioned to a section of bottles, with light pink liquid in side.

"How strong do you want it? I have from five days to 3 months. Though you have to pay more if you want a very strong one." He said with a smirk. I just kept looking at the bottles, wondering what the price would be. Which one should I buy? And how long do I want it to last? The questions raced through my mind as I thought about it all. I knew I wanted him to love me forever though I knew he wouldn't have a potion for that long. "I want one that will last for a week. And him to be completely in love with me. And not think of anyone but me." I said after a few minutes.

Arthur smiled and pulled a light pink bottle from his coat and held it out to me in his out stretched hand. He then reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "These are the directions. And that will be 20 pounds. But follow the directions carefully! If you don't follow them then the person maybe poisoned and die or have serious brain dram." Said Arthur while looking me straight in the eye. I handed over the said money and took the bottle and directions.

I sat on my bed staring at the little bottle. The light made the colors in the small bottle bounce around my room. The small paper of instructions was in my open hand. I had read them on the way home.

**Add to any kind of liquid.**

**Give to recipient every 4-5 hours with the first dose**

**Dose will last for one week.**

**Side effects may include; Dizziness, Swooning, Giggling, and Fainting.**

**If potion does not take affect within 24 hours, contact Arthur Kirkland, and do not give the person anymore, because it could result in brain damage. **

They were directions, and would keep my Roddy safe.

I could hear west in the kitchen, but I wasn't hungry. I just couldn't wait till tomorrow when I would slip Roderick some in his drink at lunch….

My mind slipped into a fantasy of him as it always did when I was stressed. Him, lying on his back, begging for me to kisses him as I ghosted kisses across his neck and chest.

BANG!

I jumped, hearing west swear and ran down stairs. He had slipped and fallen, dropping the pot of skinned potato, which were currently rolling all over the floor. "Damn. Hans ran under my feet." He said.

I laughed and helped him pick up the potatoes. My mind drifted back to the small bottle in my bedroom. Tomorrow would be the day that I made Roderick fall in love with me.

**A/N: So this is my new fic guys! And, Shertalia won't have another update for while because my main computer died, and my dad has complete access to the other two computers. So I will only be writing at school. So the only times that things will be updated from now on is Friday. Also, a new fiction (one-shot) will be coming up soon. I'm not sure what I will call it, but it's a rape fic for RusPrus. Even though I hate that pairing. So happy reading! **

**Your lovely Author, Kat**


End file.
